


Unexpected Company

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2010 [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2010 Halloween treat for <a href="http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/"><b>stormatdusk</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unexpected Company

**Author's Note:**

> 2010 Halloween treat for [**stormatdusk**](http://stormatdusk.livejournal.com/).

Sean was pleased they didn't insist he ride in the helicopter. As long as he could find his way to set on time and ready to work they didn't care how he got there. Today the weather was ideal; bright sun cutting through the crisp, cool air. The exercise felt good, invigorated him for the long work day ahead. And the extra time on his own was soothing, gave him more time to think and clear his head of distractions.

But at the end of the day Sean was tired, physically and mentally. The prospect of a long trek down the side of a mountain was not appealing in the least. The sun was quickly disappearing behind the mountain ridge and if he didn't move fast he'd lose the light before he got to the ski lifts. But he'd be damned if he was going to step foot in one of those flying deathtraps again so with no other options he chose the lesser of two evils and set out on foot.

He'd just stepped off a row of rocks and lifted his eyes toward the path when Aragorn appeared from behind some trees. Sean laughed, once again amazed at how completely Viggo morphed into the role, at how completely he fit in to the landscape.

"You'd better hurry," Sean called, "they're getting ready to leave."

Viggo just stood there as Sean approached, an unreadable expression in his eyes. As Sean came up beside him Viggo smiled.

"I thought I'd hike down with you," he said, the words drawn out through the air. "That is, if you don't mind the company."

Sean felt the edges of something warm and pleasantly mysterious tickle down his spine. "I'd love it," he replied.


End file.
